Stewie Griffin
Stewie Griffin Full Name: Stewart Gilligan Griffin Stewie is the youngest character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (so far) An one year old who acts kooky and is potentially gay or bisexual. He is a member of Luciaus’s gang and works for him despite only being one, due to his genius intelligence yet infant like innocence Greatest Strength: His Intellgence and knack for inventing Greatest Weakness: His small stature Physical Appareance He’s a baby with a football like head much like Arnold from Hey Arnold. He wears red overalls and a yellow shirt. Personality For a single year old he is very intelligent and gifted. Being capable of driving a car, shooting like a professonial, Understanding big words and has a gift of inventing impressive stuff such as time machines and teleportation pods. He seems to be very prone to violence as he beats up and sometimes killing them. He also ignores terrible things he does such as beating someone over a $50 loan and trying to prevent his parents from having another baby. Like most people he has a softer side and does care for his friends and loyally serves Luciaus even after they reformed. Appearances Slade Strikes Back: He debuted here and was recruited by Slade Wilson to help him in his multiuniverse. The group succeeded in the missions given by the boss and enjoyed being under his hand. When Joker made a return, He was one of the five members of Lucius’s gang who left to help X and the Heroes . He faced with his evil self in a showdown and then helped his team against the rogues who left Slade for Joker. The V Team Island Adventure: He appeared with the team to organize Scoruge and Fiona’s wedding and helped Bender, Eddy and the others against Uka Uka and his forces. Of course they didn’t join the team til after Bender and Eddy helped them with the monster problem they had. The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned once again with the team as usual to go against the 4 grand masters of the villain group Marceline’s Dad, The Joker, Darkwarrior Duck and Alternate Doofenshcimtz. Friends: Luciaus, Dr Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Boomer, Nina, Skipper, Emperor X, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Peep, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Heloise, Agent 9, Axel, Roxas, Hans the Puffin, Subzero, Smoke, Noob, Scorpion Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, The V Team, Evil Stewie, Chuckles the Silly Piggy, Professor Hinkle, The Noid, Uka Uka, Marceline’s Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Trivia Stewie is the youngest character in the multiuniverse at the age of only 1 he is also the youngest in M.O.D.A.B while Bender is the oldest in the team He was the first character to have faced an evil verison of himself Despite being a baby he is one of the smartest and most inclined Characters in the series Chronicles of the Children of Megatron _______________________________________________________________ Stewie is a priest of the Temple of the Decepticons. Stewie 1.png stewie 2.png stewie 3.png stewie 4.png stewie 5.png YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0013.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0018.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0024.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the money cat 004_0001.jpg stewie on trike.GIF stewie with gun.JPG Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters that hail from the Family Guy Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Fox Family Category:Kid Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Bald Characters